


The Big Cat and his Kitty - COVER

by RiddleSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/RiddleSnape
Summary: Cover for The Big Cat and his Kitty by Isys Luna Skeeter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	The Big Cat and his Kitty - COVER

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Big Cat and his Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785207) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harrymort Prompt Friday 02 February – You know all these fics where either Harry or Voldemort get turned into a cat and the human takes care of the cat and they fall in love? Let's try something like that, but a little bit more different.
> 
> Harry and Voldemort both get turned into cats almost at the same time, in different circumstances. They run away in order not to be found by the others, and they end up meeting.
> 
> They go on talking about their problems and helping each other, without knowing who the other cat is, and finally find a solution.
> 
> They both re-transform at the same time.
> 
> How will they react to the fact that the most helpful, understanding person the world is actually your mortal enemy?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/785207


End file.
